The Long Road
by Aly91
Summary: Sam and Jen are friends. The zombies are hungry for them. Atlanta is a safe zone. Three things the two girls know as facts, as they set out for Georgia and a haven from the un-dead. Rated M for violence, Dixon language, and sex, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! My newest story, since my brother got me into Walking Dead... enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Walking Dead universe, I just mess with it ;)**

The thin, wry brunette ran in front of her friend, a handgun in one hand, a machete in the other. The two had managed to make it out of Tennessee, making their way for Georgia for the supposed safe haven and for the taller member's family. The two were friends in college, and had rented a small apartment together afterwards. Samantha, the shortest, was in the lead, her eyes wide behind her glasses. Not too far behind was Jennifer, her black hair was longer and in dreads, the sides pulled back, her skin a rich brown that she always jokingly called her "forever tan."

Their small convoy was stopped when a zombie staggered in front of Sam, who gasped, surprised at the sudden appearance, before Jen stepped between the small girl and the zombie, bringing down her own axe through the zombies head.

"Thanks," Samantha breathed, hand over her heart, willing it to slow.

Jen shrugged, "what're friends for?" she laughed when Samantha rolled her eyes, before looking back to the prone body.

Sam looked at her suspiciously, worried about her friend's sanity in the trying times; Jen was eerily quiet lately.

"You okay?" Sam attempted a weak smile, trying her best not to look at the body at their feet.

Jen frowned at her friend, "you're the one who lost all your family, shouldn't I ask you that?" Sam's smile vanished at the reminder.

"Girl, I have you to keep alive, I need to be strong… my family would've wanted me to fight," Sam shook out the images of her devoured family, her mother, father, and younger sister all either eaten or turned.

"Strong doesn't mean you can't feel," Jen said quietly, worried about her friend too.

"O-ho, I feel, Jen, don't you worry," Sam let out a snort before glancing around for any more of those damned zombies, "gonna miss my life, ya know?"

Jen smiled at her sheltered friend, she sometimes forgot Samantha's family was so influential on her younger friend's life. She remembered meeting Samantha's family; they were the cookie cutter family, moved from Ohio when Sam was just getting out of middle school. Her friend still sounded Northern, but she adopted some Southern slang and shortened more of her words.

"I am too, I'm gonna miss living an easy life," Jen looked up to the sky, that was slowly darkening.

"I'm going to miss the people, but I don't know, I always liked living tough," Sam glanced to the sky too, before looking back to her best friend, likely her only friend now.

Jen laughed at that, "you had a tough life?"

Sam shrugged, "I work a rescue truck, or I did. Life and death situations are what I'm good at."

Jen rolled her eyes good-humoredly, "then I'm glad I have such a tough person with me." Jen stared thoughtfully at the small girl, she was fit, having to help lift people often twice her size, but a good head shorter than herself.

"It's getting dark, we should find shelter soon," Sam smiled to her friend, and Jen agreed.

It didn't take long before they came across a small cave, yet another good thing about traveling through the mountains. After carefully concealing the entrance with various branches they could find, they crawled in and built a small fire, throwing a can of beans and one of peas on to cook. The two ate quickly, splitting the two cans as evenly as they could, before they put out the fire.

"Jen?" Samantha's voice was quiet, "I'll take first watch while you sleep."

"Thanks, Al," Jen couldn't keep the exhaustion from her voice, before making herself comfy in their sleeping bag, just big enough to fit both the girls in if they both got the chance to sleep. It took up less space than carrying two, and usually one slept at a time. Jen joked earlier, but she was glad she had Samantha around; the girl was survival savy, finding a few books on making traps and edible plants that she had taken to study on her watch.

Already, thanks to her they found some Indian strawberries and cooked up the greens from them with some dandelion greens, Samantha telling of how her father would make Dandelion with bits of egg and bacon mixed in. The meal was surprisingly good for something made in the wild. The two then sat and ate the strawberries they had collected from the plants, those weren't as good, but Al said they had vitamin C and other good stuff, so Jen didn't complain. She fell asleep to Sam muttering about the differences between morel mushrooms and their poisonous look-a-likes.

Samantha glanced to Jen, happy to see her friend finally get some sleep, partially for herself. She needed some alone time, her entire life was taken away, and she was tired of keeping her shit together. When she saw her family and neighbors all devoured or turned, her mind reeled, but a zombie trying to take a bite of Jen snapped her out of it, and so she moved on for her, to try and find Jen's own family. She sighed, pushing up her glasses and continuing to read, they would need to know how to catch and find food, she knew they didn't carry enough with them to get all the way to Atlanta. She let Jen's soft breathing and the sound of animals outside lull her into a false sense of comfort, waiting for her turn to sleep.

**So, hope you all like the story! It may be another chapter before we meet the gang :) Reviews and PMs are welcome and appreciated. xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, hope you all like it!**

"Jenny, wake up," Samantha shook her friend lightly, her voice soft.

"Mgdsfe," Jen mumbled, cocooning herself more into the sleeping bag. Samantha chuckled at her friend's antics, just like old times.

"Come on, I wanna sleep," Samantha groaned, her voice a bit whiny. Finally, Jen took her watch, letting Samantha sleep the few hours until it was about noon. The two set off again, they were in the fifth day of walking now, having had abandoned their car early on to make it past all the traffic. They would go on until dark, when they would search for somewhere to rest, if it was an abandoned house they would draw a bath, it had been a couple of days since their last one. Maybe they could find some more clothes; Samantha figured it'd be good to get rid of their dirty clothes in their packs.

"I almost wish we'd find people," Jen broke the silence, she figured they had traveled more today than yesterday, mostly due to not running into any of those damned zombies.

"I do too, if Atlanta is a safe-zone, then we'll see plenty," Samantha grinned widely, her eyes excited.

"What if my parents didn't make it? I only heard they were going to try to get there," Jen let her voice die.

"If they didn't, though I'm sure they did if they left early, then we'll just have to move on," Samantha patted her friend's back roughly, "we'll survive, together."

Jen felt like crying, "That's why you're my soul twin, you always know how to cheer me up."

Samantha laughed at that, "someone has to watch over you."

Jen nudged her friend, ignoring the ridiculousness of her tiny, 24 year old friend taking care of her, Jen, who was taller and three years older. Hell, you couldn't even tell Samantha was 24, while Jen could possibly pass for someone in their 30s. Glancing down at her friend, she shook her head, lately Samantha started looking her age, eyes tired and face pinched and worried, even in her sleep.

"Well, thank you for that then," Jen laughed with her, glad to see her sense of humor in tack.

"What are friends for?" Samantha nudged her playfully before her expression darkened, "look, the sign says 20 miles, it'll take another day or so to get there, we're almost ready to find out-"

Jen smiled at Samantha's unspoken worries, the girl was an optimist, but this world was crushing that, "no worries, like you said, no matter what, we'll have each other."

Samantha smiled at her sister in everything but blood, "we'll be fine, I'm just worried… did you ever read the book _The Road_?"

"No, that's the movie with Aragorn?"

"Yeah, it's about some kind of apocalypse, there were raiders, cannibals, rapists, all people who turned in their desperation. Jen, I want you to promise to be careful around people now, they aren't all like us… they don't carry the fire."

Jen cocked her head, "carry the fire? Sam, honey, you okay? I knew we shouldn't have eaten those fake strawberries."

Samantha chuckled, "yeah, that was just from the book, the dad told that to his son. I guess it's meant to mean they are still human and good."

"You're such a nerd," Jen laughed, pouting when Samantha punched her arm, "hey, I still love you to pieces."

"Ya better, you cuntalicious whore," Samantha laughed at Jen's look of indignation.

"Yeah, yeah, Cuntzilla," Jen squealed when Samantha went to swat her, missing when Jen darted away, "no fair." She whined as Samantha caught up after pushing herself into a sprint.

"Life isn't fair," Samantha huffed, trying to catch her breath as the two ran quickly through the brush, keeping the road to their left, it wasn't long till they ran out of energy, the two walking a ways, the amount of cars abandoned in the roads increasing.

"Look at all the cars, looks like they tried to get to Atlanta too, prolly went by foot," Jen glanced at the lines of cars.

"Yeah, would've been quicker," Al agreed, ignoring some that had dead in the seats, "hey look, now we're only 15 miles away, looks like our running helped us cover more ground."

"No," Jen said, her voice firm.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean, no, I am not running tomorrow, I don't care if we have to stay a second day just miles outside Atlanta. I am NOT running."

Samantha laughed, "fine, whatever you want. Just making an observation is all."

"Good," Jen was sometimes glad Samantha was convincible, though it worried her when she was so easy to bend, though that may be why it was always so hard to break her optimism.

"We probably will make it to the safe zone tomorrow night, as long as we stay at it today and tomorrow, just gotta get up earlier and keep going later. We'll be exhausted, but at least we'll get to rest soon."

"Thank god, cause I could not go another week without a full night's sleep," Jen grinned at her friend.

"Actually," Samantha glanced to a souped up truck, screaming hillbilly pride, "we may make it quicker."

"What're you doing?" Jen followed as her friend strode to the cars, "we're not stealing one, right?"

"I always loved Grand Theft Auto, fun game," Samantha muttered to herself, opening the truck's door, sighing when she saw there were no keys, "well, from the movies, I know you have to connect the starter wires so the components can turn on, so while you watch, I'll try and figure something out."

Jen sighed, nodding silently, before dropping her and Sam's packs in the truck bed, "if we get arrested for this, you best hope I don't kill you, forget the zombies."

"Shushhh, need to concentrate," Samantha worked as quickly as she could, eyes narrowed, as she exposed as many wires as she could, and with her knife she carefully stripped several of them, putting together a few combinations. After about half an hour, the truck roared to life, causing Samantha to give a muffled yell of, "hell yeah."

"Finally," Jen quickly ran around the truck and got into the passenger side, knowing that between the two Samantha was a bit better driver, having driven ambulances and rescue trucks before.

The tiny girl had adjusted the seat to see over the dash, before putting the truck into reverse. She gently backed up, ignoring the crash from hitting the car behind her, until she made a bit more room. Shifting into drive, she then pushed the car in front of them.

"That should be enough room," Samantha, quickly got past the shoulder, having to nudge a car off and down the small slope, before she turned and followed the road through the grass, ignoring the bumpiness of it all.

"Damn, Al," Jen laughed, "that was a bit rough, don't you think? Glad the cops are all too busy to be on the road."

"Naw, ya see, I still have my license, could've lied and said I'm heading to Atlanta to help. That's one good thing 'bout being a civil servant."

"That's another good reason to keep you around, that and your new ability to hotwire cars."

Samantha chuckled, "girl, be glad my dad made me watch bad action flicks."

The two silenced as they continued on the road, stopping at a rundown gas station to fill up as much as they could, before finally making it to the Atlanta exit.

"Where's the military?" Jen looked around in horror at all the zombies shuffling around unchecked.

"Oh god," Samantha ignored a zombie she hit, driving further in, till she saw enough, "we have to get outta here."

Jen shook her head in disbelief, "but, my parents. Sam, they're in there somewhere."

Samantha ignored her friend, as her face scrunched in concentration, turning the car around and heading the other way. She had to get Jen and herself out, before they were swarmed. It was like one giant, cannibalistic anthill, it was only a matter of time before the rest were somehow alerted, the truck having already attracted a small group of them.

"Jen, I-I guess it's just you and me for now," Samantha's voice shook, "we'll find others, I promise."

Her friend was uncharacteristically quiet, staring ahead as the other drove. It wasn't until about an hour later before they stopped, Samantha having turned on several back roads until it was soon just gravel leading to a farm house.

"We're resting here?" Jen asked.

"I think so, this may be the best place, and it looks pretty abandoned," she pointed to several zombies walking around, "we'll have to take care of the stragglers, but it'll be safe for the night, and we can get water from the spring or well or whatever we can find, maybe have a bath."

Jen smiled distantly, "I'm ready to sleep in a bed." She knew she was acting off, that even when she was nervous, mad, or sad she would talk, but she simply did not want to talk, even to Sam.

"Mhm, let's go," Samantha had parked the truck by the farm, and took out her machete. Hopping out of the truck, the two made quick work of the group, they both were happy they were so brainless and slow.

"You know, we should call them something other than zombies," Jen frowned as she pulled her crowbar out of the concaved skull.

"Huh? What're you thinking of then?" Samantha asked.

"Well, what about Fallen? That's what they are, right?" Jen grinned at her idea.

"I guess that makes sense and it sounds nicer than zombie," Sam shrugged, before leading the way to the farm's door, glancing back she whispered, "on three, one, two," and she snapped it open. Jen killed a Fallen as it stumbled toward them. They then continued in, quietly checking each room. The two set about ransacking the house; the kitchen was still decently stocked from the family's life before the outbreak. Neither wanted to think about the previous occupants, or about the living dead they had killed earlier. The bedrooms were next, Sam picking out several of the man's white t-shirts she wore as a dress practically, and some of what looked to be a daughter's shorts and she pulled on her combat boots. Jen wore the wife's shirt and pants. They grabbed some more changes, throwing out their bloody, dirty clothes to make room for the new ones. It wasn't long before nightfall and the two had barricaded the doors, sleeping together in the upstairs master bedroom. They agreed to sleep in, since they didn't need to go anywhere. It was the best sleep they had in weeks, and when Samantha woke up, the sun was shining through the windows. She hefted herself up, going outside to search for some water to use, knowing all the farms she's been to had a well or spring, and this one was no different. She found a nice little spring house, with concrete pools that flowed into each other. She filled up all the canteens and empty water bottles she had, lugging them back to the truck. She then found several buckets in the barn and began to heft them to the downstairs bathroom, filling the bath with partially cool water, and then starting a fire to boil the rest for a nice little warm bath that would possibly have to last them another week.

"What're you- oh a bath," Jen had woken up to an empty bed, a bit worried for her friend, "that will hit the spot. Look at us, living in the lap of luxury, you know; maybe we should stay here for as long as we can?"

Samantha shrugged as she finally poured the last bucket in for the bath, "it makes sense, and we'll keep the truck ready to go if we get over run."

"Dibs on first bath," Jen pushed her friend out the door, before slamming it. She heard Samantha swear, before her footsteps faded down the hall, her chuckling telling Jen she wasn't mad.

Samantha was a saint, it wasn't as hot as she would've liked, but it was possibly the most welcomed bath she ever had. She used the soap that was already in the house, deciding to keep their measly stock of soap in their pack intact. It wasn't long before she got out, draining the now dirty water, and left to get Samantha for her turn. The girl was sitting in front of a fire, several buckets of water surrounding her.

"Since you stole my bath, you get to help me carry these for mine," Samantha grinned at Jen's pout. The two made quick work, and Jen left to take watch and cook a breakfast of pancakes, silently thanking the family who lived here.

"That smells amazing," Samantha walked in, her hair in a towel and looking satisfied for the first time in weeks.

"I know! I only made a half a batch, to conserve it," Jen explained, gesturing grandly to the two small piles, "no butter, but at least we have syrup."

"Thank you, farm family," Samantha grinned as she dug into her stack, after soaking it in syrup.

"Amen," Jen groaned, not realizing how simple little pancakes could be so satisfying.

"So, I'm thinking we should somehow fortify this place," Samantha paused to look at Jen, who nodded with a mouth full of pancakes, "I'm thinking maybe we could barricade the windows and the back door then wall up the porch, so there'll be only one entrance."

Jen nodded slowly, "maybe take some barbed wire from the fence and fence off the porch's entrance, make a gate?"

Samantha grinned, "yes, it'll at least stop them till we can act. So I get the wood, you get the fencing?"

Jen nodded and with that the two went out, Samantha taking the crowbar to tear apart a little shed while Jen found some wire cutters and went to work on dragging the spiked wire up to the porch. The two made surprisingly quick work blocking off the windows and the two together made the gate from the barbed wires. Stopping for lunch and a few times to go to the spring house and splash some cool water on them, it was so hot there.

"Looks like all that's lefts the porch," Jen grinned excitedly, "then our temporary house is ready."

Samantha nodded, wiping her hands on her shorts, "we'll stop for today. We don't want to spoil our bath by working too hard."

Jen laughed, "I keep forgetting about that, I'm so use to being able to shower when I want."

"And that's why I stopped us, don't worry, already we're so much safer, living in the boonies and now boarded off."

"Sam, do ya think we should go looking for other survivors?"

"Maybe tomorrow after we're done working, it's getting late now."

The two retired to the house, locking the door behind them and quickly making a dinner of some sort of boxed pasta.

"You don't suppose we're the last people left, do you?" Jen stared hard at her friend, trying to catch her in a happy lie.

"I doubt it. How could **we** be the last ones around, it's us," Samantha laughed lightly before shaking her head, "we'll find people."

"Good, hopefully there's a hot guy," Jen smirked wickedly.

"Of course you do," Samantha rolled her eyes, Jen nudging her in the ribs, "fine, I agree, kind of sad we didn't have some to take with us."

"You had a few chasing after you at least," Jen poked her friend in the forehead, "it's cause you're so damn sweet looking, they get lured into a false sense of security."

"I resent that," Samantha pouted, causing Jen to laugh, "oh shush, I'm going to crash."

Jen rolled her eyes as she watched her friend go upstairs, she adored her but sometimes that girl was a handful. The two often took turns getting on each other's nerves.

Another day passed, the two finishing their stronghold. Looking at the sun Samantha guessed it was sometime afternoon, probably around 2.

"Did you want to go search for survivors?" Samantha asked, grabbing up her machete.

"Yes, please," Jen grinned happily, taking her new weapon, a sharp hoe.

The two shut the new gate, careful of the barbs, and head off down the driveway by foot. They would check the next houses on down, and systematically continue down the road. Darkness took over again, so they decided to head back, the only things they had found was more Fallen and some leftover food.

Taking various shopping bags full of food and some more clothes, the two finally made it back.

"Well, at least we killed possible threats," Samantha shrugged.

That was what the sentiment that followed everyday for almost a week, before finally something began to change. They heard a few men's voices coming from outside.

**And end! I hope you all like it :) Reviews and PMs are appreciated! And sorry for the cliffy (muahahaha).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you all like this one :) thanks for reading... reviews are always welcome! 3 Enjoy.**

"Finally, I was getting worried there," Jen groaned, making her way to the door.

"Jen, stop," Samantha dragged her away from the door, going into the dining room to look out the window, "it seems there's only two of them, get the gun and be ready, I'll go out and greet them. If things go south, I want you to shoot a warning shot. Only come out if I say."

"Aye, Aye," Jen gave her friend a salute, before she left to the door. Jen turned her attention to the men; they were handsome enough, though that may just have been from her not seeing another man in weeks. When she heard the door open, the men had reacted so fast, she almost shot her gun too soon.

"Who're you?" the thinner, shorter one asked, his eyes narrowed at the girl who was standing on the porch, opening the barbed wire gate. She was wearing navy BDU pants, the many pockets bulging, and a too large white shirt.

"My name's Samantha, you can call me Sam if you want," her voice was sweet, but firm, "who are you?"

"My name's Rick Grimes, and this is Daryl," the man with the gun pointed back to the guy who's crossbow was still trained on her.

"You know, I don't see why you're pointing your weapons at me, not a Fallen," she shrugged, smiling as disarmingly as she could.

"Sorry, nothing against ya," Rick holstered his weapon, but she noticed Daryl still had his trained between her eyes.

"It's fine," Sam ignored the man glaring daggers at her, "what're ya doing around here? Not that I'm not really excited to see living people and all, but this is kinda out of the way."

"We're looking for someone from our group," Rick smiled at the young girl; she couldn't have been much older than Beth.

"Rick," Daryl finally spoke, his one word warning the leader. He didn't trust her; she looked like she was planning something.

"He speaks!" Samantha joked, and earning a tired look from Rick and a hard glare from Daryl, she trudged on, "so, this person of yours, how can I help?"

Rick was taken aback, help? Hell he was planning on questioning the girl then leaving her, he couldn't risk any loose cannons, and this girl may be one. He knew she wasn't alone, the many walker bodies laying around proved that.

"All we want is to find her," Rick frowned, "you haven't seen anyone else?"

Samantha's smile dropped, "I'm sorry, I haven't. Been searching for others, but so far the search's been unsuccessful. If you need anything though, I can help, was a rescue worker before this shit went down."

Rick looked at her, a bit shocked, "how old are ya?"

"I'm 24," she shrugged, "I know, I look young." She looked to Daryl, "I'll keep my eye open, is there a way to get in touch if I find her?"

"Not really," Rick answered for Daryl, "you know, we could always use someone with a medical background in our group-"

"Ya sure that's a good idea, Rick," Daryl stared at the girl suspiciously.

"I probably should tell you that I do have a friend with me," Samantha jumped at the opportunity to join a group. Not too long after, the door opened to reveal an unarmed Jen, smart girl. The weapons all trained to the approaching girl, who was more threatening looking than her smaller friend.

"Hey," Jen frowned, not liking the negative attention, "not armed, left the gun inside." Her heart was beating quickly as she stopped behind Samantha, not ashamed to admit the two intimidated her.

"Hey," Samantha put her hands out, trying to placate the two, "we're the only ones. I don't doubt you two, strong men can take on us little girls."

Jen was a bit shocked when Samantha's words worked on Rick, though his friend was a bit more wary.

"How many are with you?" Jen asked, trying to stay strong when the gazes shifted to her, "Sam and I have been searching for other people for days, beginning to give up hope."

"There's 'nough," Daryl answered before Rick could, "I still don't think we should take 'em."

"But- we need other people, we can't hold out forever," Samantha stepped closer to the men, her eyes pleading, "we've collected food; we'll give it all to you, just let us come."

"Sam," Jen didn't like seeing her friend beg, it broke her heart, "everything'll be fine."

Her friend ignored her, eyes connecting with Daryl's, "I know these are hard times, and trust can only get you killed. I understand, but we will earn yours and we will do whatever you say, kill Fallen, cook, patch others up, whatever you need I'll do."

Daryl saw steel in the girl's eyes, they were begging but she was not taking no for an answer, "fine, they'll pro'ly follow us anyway, and I ain't killing two sorry-ass girls." He frowned at the smile Rick offered the girls; he was being too soft.

"Thank you," Samantha groaned as she ran her hand through her hair, "we'll pack up the truck with what's still in the house." And with that the girl's walked off, their soft mutterings faded.

"Rick, ya best be right," Daryl grumbled, "if those two drag us down, I ain't hesitating leaving them behind."

Rick rolled his eyes, "didn't expect any less from you, just play nice for now." Daryl growled as he went off to take some of the packs and bags the two had produced, he had to admit, the two were well stocked.

"We ransacked some abandoned farms while looking for people," Samantha explained the unasked questions, "we've been very careful to ration and eat more perishable things first."

"Hmmp," Daryl didn't want to respond, he was already getting too close to the group back at camp, he didn't need them and he definitely did NOT need these two girls. It wasn't long before the group was loaded into the truck. Jen in the bed since only three could fit in the front and Samantha was the smallest so she was the best to sit between the two larger men. She was sitting scrunched in on herself so she wouldn't touch the men, making Jen chuckle at her friend's antics. Samantha could put on a brave face and do what needs to be done, but unnecessary touching always was scary for her, never one to initiate hugs or handshakes.

"You know," Samantha spoke up, shattering the silence, "whatever happens, I'm glad you two stumbled upon us. I don't think our sanity would have lasted if we continued on without finding anyone else. Ever since leaving Tennessee, we haven't run into any living person."

"Why'd ya come all the way here from Tennessee?" Daryl asked.

"Jen has family here, and when we found out mine-" Samantha sighed not wanting to continue, but knew she couldn't keep secrets from the people who were risking everything for her, "since my family was dead we decided to try and find hers. When we heard Atlanta was safe, we packed our stuff and headed here."

"I'm sorry about your family," Rick glanced to the girl, before looking back to the road, "Atlanta's overrun though."

Samantha laughed then, startling the men, "oh, yeah, we know that now. That's why we set up camp at that farm; we didn't know what to do next."

"I see," Rick nodded, he did believe the girls, Samantha seemed nice enough, and Jen obviously was too, "how'd you two meet?"

"College, back when I started nursing school," she shrugged, "we became roomies and best friends even though I dropped out and went to a community college instead. She was a Social Work major, went to a hospital and worked there."

Daryl wanted to groan, of course they had to pick up two of those know it alls or worse the snobby rich girls, they always pissed him off, in high school and then in the real world.

Rick nodded, and soon the cab fell silent, the only sound was the engine and Jen in the back, humming some song as she watched the Fallen go by.

It was probably only ten minutes later the group pulled into a similar long gravel drive to their last farm. This one was quite a bit bigger, with more out buildings. The sound of the truck attracted the attention of all of Rick's group. They swarmed the truck as they watched them enter, calming when they noticed Rick and Daryl in it.

"Rick," Lori rushed to her husband, hugging him tightly, before noticing the two girls who stood off to the side with Daryl. She felt immediately on the defense, "who are they?"

"We found them looking for Sophia, they're joining us," Rick said, his voice leaving no room for arguments, of course Shane didn't take the cue.

"Aw, hell nawh," his southern twang more pronounced in his anger, making Samantha flinch and Jen shift more towards Daryl, "Rick, we're down right now, with Carl-"

"This one's an EMT, she can help him, three heads are better than two," he tried his hardest to control his anger.

"Someone needs my help?" Samantha asked, her voice smaller than what Rick was use to.

Rick ignored the looks Shane were sending, "yeah, my son was shot, he's still recovering."

Samantha nodded, looks like she gets to play nurse, "alright, I'll see what I can do."

Rick led the two girls up to Carl, Patricia was leaning over the pale boy. Samantha put on her EMT smile, kneeling beside his bed, "you must be Carl, my name's Samantha, I'm a rescue worker. Can I see your wound?"

The boy stared up at the new woman, she had a pretty smile, he thought, "it's nice to meet you," Samantha grinned as she took his hand, shaking it gently. She helped Carl sit up; assuming he was still weak from all the blood loss. Pulling up his shirt, she saw the nice incision from the surgery Rick had told her about, before they entered the homey bedroom.

"Damn, boy, you're pretty tough," she grinned widely at him, making him chuckle, "whoever did your surgery did a good job. Looks nice and clean, you should heal up nicely."

Carl nodded, "thanks."

The girl smiled, "no problem, kiddo. If you ever need me, don't you hesitate to ask."

Carl nodded, as Sam went to clean and redress his wound neatly. That was one thing she was always proud of, everything she did was neat and precise.

"Thanks," Rick sighed, as the girl approached him, "I trust Hershel's work, but I do like having second opinions on these sorts of things."

"I understand, it's no problem at all. This Hershel must be something else, to fix up the injury so well with such a primitive working station."

"He is, I don't know what I'd do without him now," Rick led her back downstairs, Jen and his wife following, "I'm sorry about Shane, he can be a bit hot headed."

The girl chuckled, before glancing to the taller man, "he is something else, here I thought that Daryl would've been the hardest to win over."

Rick smiled wanly, "yeah, I'm sure the rest will be plenty welcoming though, so you'll have that."

The girls were led back to the group, standing next to each other as they were stared at.

"Gang," Rick began, drawing the attention to him, "this is Sam and Jen, I'll let everyone introduce themselves to you in a bit," he said to the two newbies. "I want you all to welcome these two into our fold, they were alone, holed up in a farm, and I think with their back ground they will be helpful to our group."

The mutterings started then, as everyone was ignoring the two to talk about them, already the two felt alienated.

"It's wonderful to meet such lovely young ladies," the older man grinned, "my name's Dale. If you need anything, I'm always here to help."

Samantha immediately liked the man, "Samantha, you don't know how nice it is to see new faces that aren't snapping at us."

The few who stuck around to meet the girls chuckled.

"My name's Carol," the woman with a shaved head's voice was soft, kind.

"Jen," Jen felt a motherly vibe coming from this woman, she was hugged immediately, and the girl couldn't keep the grin off her face. Yes, some weren't giving them a warm welcome, but these people, they cared. Sure their guns were taken, they were allowed their hunting knives they had pilfered from a store along the way, but they never felt more safe since the whole apocalypse started.

They met the whole gang by the time they were to go to sleep, the two would miss their large bed, but this was worth it, the sleeping bag and a new family of sorts was a trade up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next one! This one also ends on an odd note, but once again, I wrote the next few chapters at once, not really thinking of places to split it up... well enjoy!**

Days passed, the girls occasionally going together to hunt for this 'Sophia.' She was Carol's daughter, they found out, which made them only want to help the kind woman more.

It wasn't long before a commotion rang out from Andrea and the men, she was practically begging to kill an approaching walker, as the group called them.

Samantha approached too, looking at the staggering figure, "they're right," that earned her a glare from the blonde, "it's just a waste of ammo and may attract more, it's just one."

And for a moment it seemed like the girl agreed, until the men left with various weapons. The woman took aim, and Samantha panicked.

"Andrea, don't," her voice was begging, "what if you hit one of them."

"It'll be fine, Shane's been giving me shooting lessons," she assured, and she pulled the trigger, "got it!"

But yells from the men distracted the woman. Sam knew those shouts, she dealt with them before, she took off, running break neck to the group, and cried out when she saw Daryl laying on the ground, head bleeding. She never interacted with him much, save for a few Sophia hunts and once in the beginning when she brought him a cup of tea she had made from dried nettles, Indian strawberry greens, and sassafras. He had tried to decline the gift, but after much whining on Samantha's part, he accepted her attempt to butter him up, at the very least to shut her up.

"Get out of my god damned way," Samantha pushed past Shane, falling to her knees to inspect his head, ignoring the pain that shot through them. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the bullet just grazed him, "he'll be fine, you guys think you can get him to my tent?"

After the group deposited Daryl gently on her sleeping bag, she began to patch him up, wary of her hands and anything else that could get the poor man an infection. When she was done, she quickly cleaned off the area, and put on one of the dry sterile bandages from her kit she had lugged around. The arrow hole was the priority and with that done she began to work on his head.

"Am I gon'a be okay, doc?" Daryl's weak voice brought her out of her concentration. He was surprised at how intense she became when she had somebody to work on.

"Unfortunately," she joked, before looking into his eyes, "ya know, you had us scared, poor Carol was about ready to ball her eyes out, had to get Rick to get her outta here."

Daryl grumbled a bit, ignoring what she said, they were worried? Unlikely, he knew what they said about him, the dumb hick.

"What you're doing for that girl," Samantha stared hard at him then, "it's good of you, but I don't agree with your… methods."

"What the hell does that mean?" Daryl had his hackles raised, that was for sure.

"I mean, the one thing I learned in those damned EMT classes that I feel should apply to everybody, especially now, is you have to take care of yourself first, your partners second, and the people needing rescue last. If you aren't a part of the solution, you're a part of the problem."

"What'll ya have me do!?" Daryl rose his voice, intimidating the girl, "have me quit looking?"

"Of course not," Samantha pushed him back down, making him lay still, "take someone with you, Rick or Shane or me."

Daryl looked away, he hated to admit he was a little ashamed, he went and got himself hurt and now was yelling at the person who was helping him, who only wanted to help, "why ya always wantin' to help? Ya don't know any of us."

"I always wanted to help people, it was second nature," Samantha laughed, "hell, I was raised to be a damn door mat, taught to help when I could, to do what I know is right. Why are you so hell bent on finding Sophia?"

"She's just a lil' girl, I know she's alive. We just gotta look," Daryl was so sure of himself. Samantha wasn't, god forbid a little girl dies, but it wasn't looking good, every day not finding the girl made it more clear. She saw it in poor Carol and Carl, who could now be off bed rest. People were giving up hope, but here was a man who refused to bend.

"I hope you're right," Samantha mumbled, as she finished cleaning off his face, now blood free and less dirty than she's seen in a long time, "there, now we can see your lovely face and a bonus: you won't attract Walkers."

Daryl looked down, 'lovely face,' huh, wasn't she a cheeky little thing? "Thanks, and I guess yer right, doesn't hurt to bring someone along, 'specially after today." They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"That was a good job you did," Hershel must have been contacted; she ignored the feeling of what the others not trusting her skills brought, watching as he inspected her work. "sorry I was off the property, I could've helped."

Samantha bristled a bit, "well, as you can see, I'm perfectly capable to handle situations in your absence."

Daryl chuckled, and when Samantha sent a glare to him, he raised his hands. "Woah, there, tiger. Put yer claws away, I'm the patient, remember?"

"I don't mind patching a few more wounds if I'm the one who gets to give them," Samantha laughed, before turning back to Hershel as he said a quick goodbye, having done his job of checking Sam's handy work.

"Ya know, I'm pretty glad we decided to keep ya," Daryl smirked at her mildly shocked expression.

"Why, Daryl, be careful, else everyone'll think you're going soft," she teased, as she stood, taking the bloody water and towels with her, "I'll go get you some food, must be hungry after that little adventure of yours."

"Heh, yeah, yeah." She was a feisty little thing; he'd give her that.

**Reviews and PMs are beyond welcome. Any ideas of what you want to see is 100% encouraged! xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is an update, sorry it took so long... enjoy!**

It felt like hours before she finally came back, smiling gently, "it looks like that doll you found lit a fire under their asses; they're all mapping out new grids." She put the plate of food on the ground behind her, turning to the man to help him up on some of the pillows from the farm, before handing him the plate, "don't know what you like, so I made you a bit of everything."

"Thanks, I'll eat whatever ya cooked up for me," Daryl looked at the plate, seeing some sort of greens with bits of egg in it, baked beans, and some sort of meat, "looks pretty good. Use to eating squirrel lately."

"Well, guess you'll have to do with rabbit, been experimenting with trapping," she smiled gently at the man, as he began to dig in, "never cooked rabbit before though, hope it's alright."

"It's fine," he said around his mouth full, and Samantha grinned proudly.

"Good. Well, I'll leave you alone then, eat up and rest, if you need anything at all, give me a shout," Daryl noticed when she was giving commands she had a stronger accent, it was very Northern.

"Sounds good, lil' Yank, thanks," Daryl smirked when she turned back to glare, before letting the tent's flap to fall back down behind her. He could've sworn she muttered 'stupid hick,' before her footsteps faded. Yeah, she was feisty; Merle would've liked her, 'cept for the whole Yankee thing. The girl was a decent enough cook, the rabbit was a little over cooked, but after eating a raw squirrel, it was heaven. He would have to properly thank her somehow, course that wasn't something he was good at.

Jen was getting settled nicely, the two girls spent most of their time together, but with the drama from Daryl getting shot, she found herself alone with just Dale. He was a good guy, almost like a father figure, he taught her a bit about fixing cars, alongside Glenn.

"Is your girl a good medic?" Dale asked as she passed him a wrench.

"Hell yeah," Jen grinned at the older man, "it took her a while to get use to it, but she is great. Only thing that ever got in the way was her confidence issues, but she became a pretty good leader."

"What about you?" Glenn was back from his powwow with the other men.

"She's taught me some things, but I'm not good like her, she's had the training," Jen shrugged.

"That's still useful, we need all the people we can to help us if we need any medical attention," Dale smiled as he saw Samantha approach.

"Looks like he's gonna live," she shrugged, "was just a graze, and he fell on one of his arrows, that injury was a bit harder to fix."

"Did the backwards hillbilly thank you at least?" Glenn grinned, he didn't hate Daryl, but he for sure didn't like his prejudiced ways. He wasn't as racist as Merle, but he was still insufferable.

"Yeah, a few times I think," Samantha shrugged, "of course the second time he called me a 'Yank' so it wasn't as sincere as the first."

Jen laughed at that, "you know, if he wasn't such an ass and so damn racist, I'd have a go at him."

"Ew, yeah, didn't need to know that, I'm leaving before you break into your girly talk," Glenn shook his head as he hurried away, not wanting to get caught in the middle of that conversation.

"Jen," Samantha quietly scolded the girl, "that's something you keep to yourself."

Dale chuckled at the two, listening to what he knew would probably come next.

"Calm down, lovely," Jen laughed, "I don't see him being with a black girl, like me."

Samantha shook her head, trying to stifle her giggles, "I just hope Dale here won't spread that around. I know he wouldn't go for you, but he'll probably be even more awkward to be around for ya if he found out you've been checking him out."

Dale shook his head, "your secret's safe with me."

Jen nodded his way in thanks, before leading Samantha away, "it's a shame all the men around here are taken, at least the ones that are closer to our age anyway."

"There's Shane," Samantha pointed out, the two were making their way closer to the farmhouse, stopping under the small tree grove that had the picnic tables under.

Jen scrunched her face, "I'd take my chances with Daryl before I went after him. He seems to be after Lori and Andrea is after him. That is some crazy drama I do NOT want to be a part of."

Samantha laughed outright at that, she missed this, the gossiping with her closest friend, "I noticed that this little group are bigger divas than our group at college."

"Ha, I see that," Jen agreed, glancing to the sky as she laid back on the picnic table, Samantha next to her.

"There's T-Dog, he's cute and really sweet," Samantha tried.

"You know I like white guys, usually."

Samantha rolled her eyes, "now you're acting as bad as Daryl, don't discount him yet."

"His name's T-Dog! Who goes by something like that?"

The two girls laughed at that, the two of them continued into night, only been interrupted once by Carol, who asked to bring Daryl's food to him.

"Think there's something going on there?" Jen asked.

"Dunno, not sure if I like it. Carol and Daryl are both good people," Samantha had the good grace to ignore Jen's snort at Daryl's name, "but, well Daryl is so hard and Carol is so soft, I feel like they'd break each other."

Jen nodded in agreement, "so who should he have? Someone like you?"

"I didn't say that," Samantha pouted, "you always put words in my mouth."

"Ha, stop whining, let's go get something to eat," Jen helped her friend up, thinking on the idea of a relationship between Samantha and Daryl. Despite the obvious age gap of about ten years, the two would be good together maybe. She'd kick the prejudice and jackassery out of him with her open minded and sugary attitude.

The diner was eaten in mostly silence, having it in Hershel's house. The group dynamic was awkward now, and the two girls sent each other a glance that said everything, 'what is wrong with these people?'

The two left as soon as they could without appearing rude, and they went back to their tent to retrieve some comfortable clothes for night, and for Samantha to check on Daryl.

"If it ain't Ebony and Ivory," Daryl smirked, ignoring the glare from Jen and Sam's groan.

"You're making it hard to want to fix you up," Samantha was only half serious, sitting next to him as she gently pulled up his shirt, then removing the bandage, she saw that it was still a bit swollen, but it looked a lot better from before. His head was practically good as new if you ignored the big clotted sore.

"What happened to always wantin' to help others?" Daryl watched her bandage his chest back up, frowning then.

"I feel like my morals won't mind," she smirked as she patted his head, right over the wound.

"Damn, girl," he grumbled, swatting her away. He watched as she chuckled, and began to look through her bag. Pulling out a large white t-shirt, she turned to look at him pointedly. After he turned away from them, Samantha quickly pulled off one of the few shirts she kept from home, replacing it with the shirt that fell to her knees. She glanced to Jen, who was staring at Daryl.

"Just change already, he isn't going to look," Samantha felt a bit annoyed for him, she knew he wasn't going to look, she never saw a man more uninterested in her entire life. She heard him grumble his agreement. Jen sighed, before she changed, wearing a pair of sweat pants and a tee.

"You can look now, we're decent," Samantha laughed at his annoyed expression.

"Ya'll should leave, you said I gotta rest," Daryl's attempts were met with Samantha's smile.

"We just wanted to check on you," Jen frowned at him, "even if you act like an ass sometimes, we still care about you."

Daryl was struck speechless, but that didn't last long, he was a Dixon, "don't need a buncha girls worrying about me. Ol' Daryl can take care of himself."

Sam gave him a smile, "I just wanted to help you, since you always help us. The others don't know it, but you do more for this group than a lot of the others."

Daryl grumbled, he didn't like the attention he was getting, it made him uncomfortable; it's why he stuck to himself.

"Night," Jen mumbled.

"G'night," Daryl's response was second nature, and he watched Jen leave.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone to brood. Tomorrow I want you to rest, if you do, then you should be good to go the next day and can help around the camp. Sleep tight," Samantha gathered the clothes she changed out of for the morning.

"Wait," Daryl wanted to hit himself, "Rick told me what ya did, as soon as you heard their yellin' you ran like a bat outta hell. Thanks, for everything."

Samantha nodded, "get some rest, Daryl, we'll need you all better as soon as possible."

And she left, that damnable tiny girl, she made him feel bad. Between her, Carol, and Sophia and lately Carl had been growing on him too. With a sigh he found himself falling to sleep, and he could swear he heard his brother say, "Darylina, stop bein' such a pussy. Yer getting' soft brother. Little kids and whiny women makin' ya feel all gentle. Man up."

"What'd you say to him?" Jen asked, cocking her head at her friend.

"Just to stay in bed tomorrow, he thanked me again. He's a good guy, just wish the others could see that and would be more willing to try bring him in."

Jen nodded, "his insults even seemed half-hearted, he seems to be changing, after all the time looking for that girl. Do you think they'll find her?" Jen looked into her friends eyes again, last time she was right, there were other people, she found Samantha was right a lot lately.

Samantha knew she couldn't lie to Jen, she could call her on it by now, so she shoved away that little voice that always told her to say what people wanted to hear, "I-I don't think so, I heard about how she was lost, if she was still around then they would've found her."

"I hope you're wrong," Jen muttered, falling asleep in the spare tent, Rick said it belonged to someone named Jim.

"I do too," Samantha fell asleep not long after, the excitement of the day catching up to her.

The next morning Jen was already gone, having gone to take some shooting lessons, turns out Shane and Rick were sheriffs. Andrea was leaving their tent just as Samantha approached.

"Shoot me again, you best pray I'm dead," Daryl called to her.

"Don't know how you deal with the bastard," Andrea laughed good naturedly, though she seemed a bit off.

"You didn't know it was him," Samantha gave the older woman a soft smile, resting a hand on the her shoulder; "it was an honest mistake." Andrea nodded her thanks, before taking off to the shooting practice.

"If it ain't the good doctor," Daryl still had a slight smirk on his face when the girl opened the tent flap, "come on four-eyes, get yer ass in here or leave."

Samantha sighed, shifting her glasses self-consciously, before settling down next to him, "what kind of book is that?"

Daryl shrugged, "Blondie gave it to me, probably won't read it." He set it down next to him as Samantha began to check his wounds again.

"Everything's healing up nicely," she glanced up at the man, who surprisingly looked more rested and relaxed. She grinned as an idea popped into her head, and she scooted over to her packs, quickly searching them until she found her own books, "here, I found them in the library Jen and I lived next to in one of their book sales."

"So that's how you survived? You can't get all yer information from books, survivin' is more hands on," Daryl flipped through the books, deciding they would be a bit better than Blondie's.

Samantha grinned, "that and what my daddy taught me, he was kinda outdoorsy."

Daryl stared at the books in thought, internally debating until he finally decided to just accept it, "I could show you a thing or two about surviving."

"That sounds great," Daryl was surprised at her enthusiasm, until he remembered she was only 24. She looked younger but acted surprisingly older, then again Short and Round was maturing more too.

"Good, but you'll have to wait, my doc said to stay in the tent, and she's a hard ass."

Samantha rolled her eye, chuckling at his little joke, "well I'm off to learn how to shoot a gun, I'll come and check on you around lunch time, alright?" Daryl gave a noncommittal grunt, as he went back to look at the book, glad the girl gave him something else to do.

"Damn, girl," Shane whistled appreciatively, "you gonna be a real good shot."

Jen grinned, "I guess I have to thank my teachers for that," she said loud enough for Rick to hear as well. Between the two, Rick was a better person, though Shane was a better teacher.

"I'm not too late to join, am I?" Sam approached the group, giving her friend a little grin, before turning her attention to Shane standing behind Andrea now.

"Course not, here's that Glock of yours," Rick spoke up, giving the girl one of her guns back.

"Thank ya kindly, Officer," Sam smiled widely, taking her gun back.

Rick proceeded to help her on her stance and how to aim properly, as Shane helped Jen and Andrea if they needed it.

"So, how's Daryl?" Andrea asked, Sam could tell the girl still felt guilty.

"Same old Daryl, really, stubborn as hell," Sam chuckled. Her smile fell when she saw that Andrea's question was serious. "He'll be fine, probably go stir crazy, but he'll heal nicely as long as he rests up."

"That's good," she got that cockiness back, that'd be her downfall, Sam thought. Even Daryl was cautious of where he stood, this woman, she was a good person sure, but she couldn't see past her own nose.

"Mhm, he agreed to teach me survival skills," Sam grimaced a bit then, "hopefully nothing too intense, like how to shove an arrow through your chest."

Andrea laughed, nodding a quick agreement, before the two went back to practicing.

"Be careful of becoming distracted of your target," Rick muttered to Jen, helping her now, "keep alert of your surroundings, but never waiver your aim."

Jen nodded, eyes narrowing, before firing once. The tin can fell from the fence, a new bullet hole in it, "oh thank god," she muttered.

Rick's laugh was nice, like him it was warm and bright, "you're doin' good."

"Thanks," she nodded. Sam was right, there are people out there who still carry the fire, and Rick was one of them. People like that, the ones who bring light to anything, she was glad she found some; Sam, Rick, hell maybe even Daryl, they all were so strong for the people around them, even though they'd rather not be.

Jen shuddered, remembering the day they went for Sam's family. She had never seen her friend so crushed, the girl who was usually so happy and easy-going looked like her entire world just stopped. When Jen yelled, that was when she snapped out of it. She really was happy they were together for this. She knew what their old, most likely dead friends thought of Sam; never serious, ditzy, and annoying, boy were they wrong. She couldn't help but wonder what people thought of her. Sam had told Jen what the others said, that Jen was cruel, know-it-all, and uncaring, but of course, Sam questioned their sanity for thinking that. Of all her friends, Sam was always true blue.

"Penny for yer thoughts," Rick asked, giving the girl a smile as she stared hard at him.

After weighing her response, she decided to take a page from Sam's book, "a penny? Hope that's not all they're worth."

Rick looked taken aback at first, but grinned when Jen smiled, "depends on how good they are."

"I was thinking about everything that's been happening," Jen could not keep eye contact. "Do you know what it's like to see your best friend die in every way but physically? Sam only bottled it up when she saw I needed her."

She saw her words struck the man, who now looked to Shane, who was helping Sam; the girl's nose was scrunched in concentration. Jen always told her she was adorable, she was somewhat jealous of her friends cuteness. Of course, Sam told her she was gorgeous, saying she would kill to have Jen's curves.

"Sometimes people change, and all we can do is hope they'll be okay," Rick finally answered, and Jen knew she hit close to home.

**Next update will be quicker! Promise :) reviews are great *wink wink***


	6. Chapter 6

The shooting class ended around noon, the woman had chores to do and the men wanted to plot out new areas to look. Sam had quickly eaten, taking some for Daryl. Maggie and Glenn left to go on a run, leaving now only Carol and Jen together.

"It's good he's making friends," Carol said quietly to Jen, catching the girl looking to where her friend left to, "he needs us, even though he wouldn't admit it."

Jen nodded, "I hate to say it, but that redneck is growing on me. Sam seems to be able to cheer him up, she was always good at that, reading people and saying the right things. One time, back when we first started living together we had another roommate. We found out she cut herself. Sam, of course, was confused and upset about this. She went up to the girl, took her by her bandaged arm, and said in the most serious voice she's used, 'please, Evie.' The girl collapsed onto little Sam, and she held that girl up, never letting her go even though she wasn't that strong herself."

Carol smiled at the thought of the tiny girl helping someone who others would be so upset with, "that's wonderful of her. I guess she's kind of like Rick in some ways."

"That's Sam, she hates it when people are hurt. She'll help anyone she can."

"What about you?" Carol asked.

Jen frowned in thought, "I'm similar in some ways. We are both nerdy, played video games and watched horrible Japanese dramas together. The main difference is that she's better at reading people than I am, while I'm better at opening up to people."

Carol had that gentle motherly smile, "then I guess you are a perfect pair. You make me think so much of my Sophia, you two will get along wonderfully."

Jen ignored Sam's voice that popped into her head; _if she were still around, they would've found her_. "I'm sure we will."

-pov switch-

"Knock, knock," Sam called out, somewhat mockingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Daryl grumbled from the tent, "come in if ya brought me food, if not shove off."

"Good afternoon to you too," Sam said sarcastically, lifting the tent flap with one hand as she maneuvered the plate and a glass of tea with another, "how're you feeling?"

"Same as last time you asked," Daryl frowned, though his expression lightened when he received the food, "it's still sore, but it doesn't hurt to breath or move no more."

Sam nodded, "if you're good, then tomorrow I'll bind you nice and tight and you can go and do whatever it is you do. If you plan on going out in the woods though, make sure you take someone with you."

Daryl frowned deeper at that, but remembered he already said he would the night before, "yeah, I know. Don't like you telling me what to do."

Sam frowned at the change of attitude, but did what she always does, push through, "hey, your doctor's a hardass, remember? It's what's best, I wouldn't do it if I wasn't worried."

"You don't need to be worried 'bout me," Daryl huffed, "can take care a' myself."

"I don't doubt that, but it'd put me at ease. I don't want to see anyone from this dysfunctional family getting hurt."

Daryl grunted, but didn't comment on it, this girl did care. It was a refreshing change from pretty much everyone ignoring him or just discounting him.

"I'll leave you to rest," Sam gave his shoulder a quick squeeze, "eat up, Mr. Dixon."

Mr. Dixon? Huh, he was only called that from the damned police and tax collectors when they came knocking on his door. He didn't think he liked that coming from her, but couldn't voice it before she left.

He picked at his food, making himself eat it all. The tea went down a bit better, it seemed like she added honey to it to make it nice and sweet. He decided to get some sleep, as much as he didn't care for following orders he knew it was best, and he was dead tired.

It didn't seem long before Sam's gentle shaking woke him up.

"Something wrong?" Daryl asked, a bit concerned about her coming back so soon.

She laughed, "no, you've just been sleeping a while, came to give you dinner."

He stared down at a heavily protein and carbs filled plate, she was obviously trying to help get his strength up fast, "thanks."

She almost didn't notice, but grinned, "it's no problem. I'll see you in the morning, get you all set up to move around on your own."

Tomorrow? He noticed then that it was night outside, he was surprised he slept so well. In his head he knew it was because her tent was somehow comforting, "G'night."

"Night, Daryl," she smiled, and he was glad she didn't use that Mr. Dixon crap. Must have been mad last time, or else frustrated, since it seemed like she didn't really get mad.

-woot time skip-

The next day the group was all sitting at the campfire, eating breakfast. Sam was next to Dale, who was sharing meaningful glances to Glenn. She was just about to ask what they were on about when Glenn marched purposefully to the center of them all.

"Um, guys," Glenn looked so scared then, "so the barn's full of Walkers."

The atmosphere immediately tensed as everyone stopped eating and looked to Glenn.

"What do we do?" Jen whispered to Sam, who shrugged.

The group all decided to go check it out, Shane in the lead as he looked through the cracks in the door. Everyone felt that it was wrong, but when Shane suggested they leave without Sophia, things went south. Daryl jumped to the girl's defense right away, as poor Carol looked so hurt.

"Let me tell you somethin' else, man. If she was alive out there, saw you coming all 'ment out with buck knife and those geek ears 'round your neck, she would run in the other direction, man."

Jen cringed as the two went at each other, yelling and shoving. Rick stepped in, pulling them apart. Sam quickly went to Daryl, gently guiding him back from enraged Shane.

"I'm 'kay," he swatted her hands away, looking a little more placated than the still pissed Shane.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Sam told him, glaring at Shane. He had no right in saying any of those things. She felt then that if there was one person that she could live without, it would be Shane. That man was a loose cannon that would fire at anyone, friend or not.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people, as sick people," Dale stepped in. The men all still seemed on edge, as they decided to talk to Hershel. Jen went with him as Sam followed Daryl, knowing he'd do something rash. It seemed she wasn't the only one, as Carol quickly stopped him from leaving to look for Sophia again. It seemed like the woman would talk some sense into him, until he snapped.

"Leave me be!" it looked like he hurt himself, as he threw the saddle, "stupid bitch."

Sam was stunned as she watched him walk off, he looked so angry. Deciding last minute she dashed around the barn to meet him outside, praying she'd be able to calm him down.

"Daryl," she called gently, not able to keep away the flinch when he turned his heated gaze towards her, "you have to settle down, just for a bit." She approached him, wary of him.

"I don't need you tellin' me what to do too," he glared at the small girl as she stepped in front of him, silly thing couldn't keep him from doing what he wanted to, even if he did change his mind.

"I just want to help," she smiled gently, "let me see your wound, not that Shane's enough to do any real damage to you, he could have aggravated your injury."

Daryl sighed, lifting his shirt up just so she would shut up. He watched her as she carefully unwound the bandages, the look on her face was determined and thoughtful, "how's it look, doc?"

"A bit red, but it seems like it's holding together," she just as gently bound it back up, "be more careful."

"I don't need your sympathy either," he frowned; she got a picture of a young Daryl then, defeated, small, and so independent. She was forced to follow the man as he continued on his trek.

"Well, you get it this time, since you did it for a good reason, but if you get hurt worse 'cause of your own stupidity, don't you dare come crying to me."

Daryl had to fight back a smile, "you're a tough, lil' brat, aren't ya?"

Sam, internally winced. Little brat, was that what he thought of her? With a sigh she gave him a tired smile, "you know, I have a bad feeling you're going to be trouble for me."

Daryl's smirk fell at that, "girlie, I'm trouble for everyone. Fuck, I was a dick to Carol."

Sam gave him an encouraging smile, "you'll find a way to apologize. Just don't push away the people who care about you, okay?"

Daryl couldn't help but smile at her optimism. How could she be so sure when they've only known each other for less than a week? They were by the lake now, and they both sighed, looking out at the peaceful scene, before Sam made a little noise, getting Daryl's attention.

"What is it?" he was alert now, ready to defend the girl and himself.

"Oh, it's nothing," Sam chuckled sheepishly, "I just noticed the flowers, real pretty, aren't they?"

"Cherokee roses," Daryl muttered to himself, "you're more help than I thought you'd be."

Sam blinked, a bit confused at the change in attitude, "uh, good? I didn't know finding flowers were so important to you."

"Naw, it's just a way to apologize to Carol," he tried his hardest to sound gruff again, "it'll be important to her."

"Well then I'm glad to help," Sam shrugged, "I should go make sure the others didn't kill each other, or kill the Walkers in the barn."

Daryl nodded, glancing back to the barn, before turning to the girl, "stay safe, don't need you gettin' in the middle of things with all this shit's happenin'." Sam gave a quick salute, before walking off, happy she could help him. If her gut was right, they were friends, or at least close to it.

She ran into Hershel, who wasn't looking his happiest, as he paced the fence line.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam called, startling the man.

"Oh, yes. Just thinking, how're you this morning?"

"Pretty good, despite all the drama," she gave the older man a grin, "you know, I never saw testosterone rage so much before."

Hershel chuckled at the small girl, "between the lot of them, I'm not really surprised."

"I know. I shouldn't be either, so many type A personalities, they all clash."

Hershel looked at the small girl thoughtfully, "have you killed many of the sick?"

Sam was a bit shocked at the question, but was careful to hide it, "a few, mostly only in necessity. Try to steer clear from them, ya know? Would rather not have a bite taken out of me."

Hershel nodded, "and do you think they should all be killed, like Rick and the others?"

"I'd rather they not be. It's hard, seeing people who had families and lived lives like mine be turned into something so horrible. I saw my parents and little sister turn into them. I've never been so afraid of blood before."

"So you killed them?"

Sam frowned, "I killed my father, there was nothing I could do." she couldn't keep the pain out of her voice when she was confessing to this kind, godly old man. To Jen she felt she her actions were justified, but this man could pass judgement on her.

"It must have been hard," Hershel looked to the barn that was full of the Walkers, "my son and wife are in there."

That helped everything fall into place, "it is hard to let go and it's hard to keep going, I just hope we all can rebuild after this disaster."

He nodded, "I told Rick to get out, and I still want that to happen, your people bring chaos wherever they go."

Sam laughed, "You're telling me. I will always be glad Rick and Daryl found us and brought us to the group, but they are the most dysfunctional band of misfits I have ever seen. They all take themselves too seriously; they can't accept they might be in the wrong. My sister was like that, always too firm, if you cannot bend you'll break."

"There is truth in that," Hershel chuckled, but he turned serious quickly, "and that Shane is the most stubborn, volatile man I've ever met."

Sam nodded, "yeah, that's one thing I've noticed in my time here," she shuddered, "when they found out about the Walkers in the barn, no one was happy with it, so some decided it'd be best if we moved on. Daryl refused so Shane jumped him. I've never been afraid of a man in my entire life, and I've seen some crazy things."

Hershel sighed, looking out at the fields, "be careful around him."

Sam nodded, watching the man's vision lock onto Rick and Jen, the two chatting with Andrea, "the others make up for it. Jen about gave up on finding people, we thought we were going to be alone. These people, they're becoming like family, and if that means accepting one black sheep, then I will."

Hershel smiled at the small girl, she was a good person, "I hope that they feel the same then. I have to go talk to Rick, now; you remember what I said."

"First Daryl, and now you? Does everyone think I can't handle myself!?" she laughed. Deciding to follow the man to go see what Jen was doing. After Rick and Hershel's awkward exchange, the girls were left behind.

"What's going on?" Andrea asked Sam, startling the small girl out of her thoughts.

"I'm not sure, I s'pose they'll be talking about if we'll be staying here, since Rick is our fearless leader," Sam shrugged, "Hershel really was only warning me about Shane and the dangers of testosterone."

Jen laughed at the way Sam just put down Andrea's little boy toy, or whatever they were.

Andrea, however was not amused in the slightest, "oh? And why would you have to watch out for Shane?"

Sam and Jen shared a look before Sam plastered a kind smile, "he is loose cannon, and he doesn't really seem to care about what happens to anyone but himself, Carl, and maybe Lori. Didn't you see what he did to Daryl, what he said?"

"He deserved it, everything Shane said was true," Andrea was fiercely loyal to Shane, and it seemed very against Daryl, despite shooting him and the guilt she felt earlier.

Sam stood straighter, so she stood eye level to Andrea's chin, "Daryl did not deserve any of that, and he does more for this damned group than you give him credit for. He obviously cares, going and risking life and limb for that little girl, he agreed to stay behind today only because Carol begged him to. He goes and hunts for you, and what does Shane do?"

"Be a dick," Jen supplied, before looking sheepish when Andrea turned her glare on her.

"Exactly, he discounted everything Daryl has done," Sam stepped back in, "he insulted him and then he attacked him."

Andrea was interrupted when the rest of the group approached; she was unable to look at Sam, Jen, or Daryl. They wanted a word with their leader, who was still off with Hershel.

Sam frowned, annoyance obvious in her voice, "he'll be back soon enough, can't anyone here be patient, damn it."

Daryl, Dale, and Carol both gave her a curious look, wondering what was wrong.

"Ah, here we go," Daryl turned to Shane, who approached with a bag full of guns, "what's all of this?"

Shane began to pass out the guns, some of the group protesting, while others took the guns almost hungrily. Jen was surprised when he handed her one, "you ready to put those lessons to use?"

"I- sure," she held her little colt carefully to her.

"What 'bout you?" Shane turned to Sam.

"But Hershel doesn't want us to kill them," Sam looked to Jen, who nodded encouragingly. With a sigh, she took back the Glock her father bought her, the one she had to kill him with, and pocketed it when she saw Rick and Hershel arrive, luring walkers back like rabid dogs.

"Oh, no," Jen looked to the others as they took off towards the small group, shouting and practically waving their guns around.

It shouldn't have shocked her so much when Shane went off the deep end and released all the Walkers from the barn, the band forming a line and shooting anything that came from that barn.

Sam frowned as she heard Rick cry out to Shane, begging him to see sense, begging Hershel to take the still snapping Walker from him, begging everyone to stop. No one listened, Shane was inflamed, Hershel was broken, and everyone else was too tunnel-visioned to see what was wrong. Sam went to the Walker, and with all her strength, took the rod from Rick and shoved it to the ground face first. She stood on the things back, as it tried its hardest to get her. Rick looked to her for thanks for a moment before approaching the others.

The gunfire stopped, and Sam knew it was all over; they were screwed. The group fractured then, they had cracks that couldn't be fixed, and it made her sad to see people who banded together become so broken.

The Walker under her gave out a hungry moan, attracting the attention of the others.

"I told you to be careful," Daryl looked pissed, as he raised his gun, making the man under her cease. With a sad look to Hershel, she stepped off the now double-dead man. She approached the kneeling man slowly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Hershel shrugged it off, not wanting even the one he identified with the most to touch him. Everything the group touched falls apart.

"Sophia!?" the wail of Carol pulled everyone's attention to the small Walker who made its way out of the barn.

"That's-" Sam's question was drowned out by Carol's scream of horror, as she ran to the girl, only barely being stopped by Daryl. Everyone was frozen, she saw, as the girl slowly made her way towards the group. No one was moving, Sam thought in horror, she flinched when the Walker- no Sophia- made an unnatural noise. With a shaky hand, she grabbed her Glock from her waistband, approaching the girl and readying herself. She knew it was what this little girl deserved, to be put to rest.

Raising the gun, she took a deep steadying breath as she pulled the trigger, watching the girl fall. For a moment she saw her father fall, mangled and broken, but Sophia's face came back into focus. Yes, this was right, no one deserved that fate. Dropping the suddenly hot gun, she turned and walked away, angry at what they did to Rick and to Hershel. She barely noticed the commotion behind her when Beth was attacked or when Jen jogged to her side, taking her hand and leading her to the pond.

"You did good," Jen finally broke the silence, looking to the girl beside her, "you stepped up and helped those people, they knew her and loved her and you helped them pull the trigger."

Sam smiled wanly, "yeah, I couldn't let them do it, I couldn't let them go through what I had to. You don't think Daryl or Carol will be mad, do you?"

Jen laughed, "be mad at you? Why? You didn't turn her, did you?"

Sam shook her head, mute.

"You tried to find her and tried to help, right?"

Sam nodded, the cloud that darkened her face clearing, "thanks."

"Anytime, girl." Jen gave her friend a hug from the side, before they went back to looking across the pond.

"There you guys are," Daryl grumbled, not quite looking at them, "we're going to get ready to have a funeral service, for Sophia and the Greenes, the others thought maybe you'd wanna go."

Sam smiled at Jen, who told her she was going to go tear down their tent, leaving the two.

"I'm sorry-" Sam started, but let her apology fade out when he gave her a pointed look.

"I know it ain't your fault, girl," Daryl sighed, before looking angrily to the flowers beside them, "I don't know why I even tried, not my problem."

Sam ducked around him, standing in front of the man, "don't you dare beat yourself up over this. You tried, and that's more than half those bastards back there can say."

"Don't matter no more," Daryl looked down to his dirtied boots, "that girl's been dead the whole time, all that looking for nothing."

Sam went to shove him, of course, he did not budge, and her hands settled uselessly on his chest, "you found Jen and me. I know we weren't what you were looking for, but it means the world to us when you and Rick stumbled onto our little sanctuary."

Daryl gave a small smirk, "fat lot of good we did, prolly pissed of Hershel, overstayed our welcome by killin' his kin. Wouldn't blame ya' if you wanted to leave, I almost do."

Sam shrugged, "better with you than on our own, Jen and me probably wouldn't have lasted long with just the two of us."

"Carol won't go to her daughter's funeral," Daryl found he wanted someone to agree with him, and knew Sam, of all people, would. He was somewhat satisfied with Sam's startled expression.

"I understand," Sam sighed as she threw a rock into the pond, watching it ripple. "I don't agree with it, but saying goodbye forever, it can be hard. No mother should burry their child, that's what everyone says right?" Loud shouting interrupted Daryl's response.

"Wondered where you all went," Andrea managed a smile, "the graves are dug, if you're ready."

Sam knew Daryl would be pissed if she bailed, but she didn't know if she belonged there. Sure, Daryl and Jen both assured her she wasn't at fault, but she still felt guilty somehow. So she followed behind Daryl, and decided to stand back by Jen. The two could feel the divisions that formed, the Greenes and Gleen, the Grimes family, and the rest.

The group stood mostly together, the obvious absence of Carol weighed on the people gathered to honor the deaths. Jen and Sam felt like they didn't quite belong to the group. The group spoke sweet words of the fallen girl, everyone had a story to tell about her, it seemed. Rick was the last to speak, telling them all he would try harder. The group dispersed, Daryl stomped to into one of the fields.

Sam looked to Jen, who gave her a little nod and hugged the girl tightly, "I think he needs somebody to talk to, it must be affecting him the most, well second most."

Jen nodded, "I'll be here if you need me, just be careful."

Sam nodded, "of course, wouldn't leave you to fend for yourself in this motley crew."

Jen knew she was all that was holding the girl together, though soon the rest of this crazy family would give her a reason to fight. So she watched her friend leave, off to do what she did best, help people.

Sam saw the man sitting by a small stone building, working on what she assumed were arrows. He grunted what she took to be a greeting, though he didn't seem all that pleased to see her.

"We didn't get to talk long before Andrea interrupted," she smiled as she sat Indian style by the tree across him.

Daryl gave let out a snort, "yeah, not much else needed sayin' though."

Sam gave a sad little smile, "I'm sure there was more you needed to say, I hated that you left in such a bad state."

Daryl rolled his eyes, before staring the girl down. She was pretty, in a mousy sort of way. Short, skinny, with brown hair, and olive colored eyes with freckles under them. Her cat's eye glasses were a bit big for her small heart shaped face and her lips seemed a bit too thick.

"I'm fine, don't need no talks to make me feel better," his voice was gruff.

Sam smiled gently, scooting over so she was next to him, "then we won't talk, I'll stay here in case you change your mind though."

Daryl sighed as he stared at the stick he was whittling down, she was persistent when she wanted to be, "I feel damn worthless, I fucking did everything I could and look at what it was good for, a dead girl."

"You made damn sure I knew it wasn't my fault when I pulled the trigger, but here you are, the man who risked his life but is blaming himself for something he had no control over." Sam let out an irritated sigh, calming herself down.

"I wish you weren't so damn smart," Daryl gave her a half hearted glare, going back to his makeshift arrows.

"Wish you weren't so damn cold," Sam muttered, she knew he heard her, "can I help? You said you'd teach me how to survive."

Daryl sighed, he was angry; not at the girl though, so he knew he shouldn't take it out on her. She helped him when he was hurt and she came after him when he stormed off, pissed as hell, to try to calm him down. Without a word, he handed her one of the sticks he collected. The two worked on the arrows in silence, Sam occasionally humming in thought and asking him how she was doing. It was momentarily peaceful, the two lost in their thoughts as they took their anger out on the wood.

"Moving to the suburbs?" a voice interrupted the quiet, as Lori hurried up, "listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

Sam looked up, a bit annoyed they didn't think she could help, but Daryl beat her to it, "yeah, so what?"

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back." Lori kneeled down on his other side, "Daryl."

Daryl was pissed to say the least, "you bitch went window shopping, you want them, fetch them yourself. I've got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?" Lori's voice was that calm, conniving sort that Sam identified with her own mother when she tried to guilt trip her. It was the wrong thing to say, Sam knew, and wasn't as startled when Daryl stood up angrily.

"Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oil, I was out there lookin' for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process, don't you tell me about gettin' my hands dirty," he seemed to deflate a bit, "you want those two idiots, have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people." Sam was shocked when he sat back down next to her and resumed whittling as Lori practically stomped off. She didn't know if she agreed with his tactics, but she was proud he finally stood up for himself, especially after Lori went and called him selfish. She gently rested her hand on his shoulder, not too surprised to find he was still tense, and gave him a smile when he looked to her.

His expression was wary and still angry, it was odd that he would try and chase everyone away, it somehow hurt. Sam sighed and looked to the sky, "people do need to learn how to take care of their own problems. Sure, asking for help is fine, but when it is about two grown ass men running off, well it's their own problem."

Daryl nodded; a tiny, self-satisfied smirk broke across as he went back to his arrows. So, this was what it felt like having someone on your side, "damn straight."

Sam laughed a bit, glad that Daryl was, for the most part okay then, "you know, even though you're a crazy, stubborn, jackass," Sam saw that he was raising his hackles again, "you're a really great guy, possibly the best one here. Shane's a lunatic, Rick's in his own little world and the rest are just too lost to know which way's up."

Daryl raised a brow, "if I'm such a crazy redneck, how am I the best?" He was curious now, this girl didn't seem like the type to bad mouth the others to him without reason.

"Despite what Lori says, you are possibly the least selfish man here. You've got them all fooled into thinking you're just some hick, but I see how brave and smart, hell even how kind you are."

Daryl felt something swell in his heart, not many people have spoken highly of him at all, and even his brother was an ass to him most of the time. Yet, here before him was a little woman who was telling him he was worth something. He immediately went on the defensive, knowing that women only said things like that when they tried to con some poor sap, he couldn't have a girl trying to take him for a sucker. "don't know what you're tryin' to do-"

Sam was shocked he'd accuse her of trying to pull something with him, "Daryl, I'm just trying to be your friend. Of everyone in your group I'm choosing to trust you, I don't even need you to trust me back. Here," she thrust the arrow she was working on at him, "I'm going to dinner, at least Jen doesn't question my motives."

Daryl noticed when she was huffy she got her Northern accent back, it helped him remember that they were two very different people. He didn't try to argue back or stop her when she stomped away. It was better this way, he didn't need people counting on him, he just wanted to be alone.

**And done, for now! Hope you all like it :) Reviews are way welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, here is where it starts getting more of the M rating. This will be in Daryl's pov until the end. Enjoy!**

Daryl was a bit proud of his new campsite, after setting it up well away from the others, he hunkered down to sit at his fire, the sun beginning to set and he was a bit hungry, so he figured a squirrel would be nice for a quick dinner. Setting it on a spit, he heard footsteps slowly approach.

"Ya know, Sam is sometimes too nice for her own good, she just bottles everything up until someone is unlucky enough to be there when it boils over."

"Where's yer other half?" Daryl scoffed, turning to Jen.

"She's off sulking, she sometimes needs time away from people," Jen ignored his remark, if Sam taught her anything, it was people crack under pressure, "she's really upset that she snapped at you, mentioned something about losing her temper with 'that stubborn bastard,' so I figured I'd come and see what happened."

"So you're your sister's keeper?" he snapped back, didn't need all them whiny women coming to him to snap or ask for favors, to hell with them.

Jen laughed at the statement, she never thought of herself as that, "I think it's the other way around. Mr. Dixon, did she ever tell you what happened up in Tennessee that she was so willing to leave it?"

"No, never got into any details," Daryl admitted.

"She was a rescue worker, going to school to get upgraded to a paramedic. Imagine being on call during the start of the whole thing. She was transporting the bitten to hospitals, she saw so many people die that first day. When people started figuring out it was zombies Sam had to go get her family, so the two of us loaded the car up with all survivalist crap Sam had collected, she was very concerned with keeping stocked first aid kits everywhere. When we finally made it to her parent's house, we came across her mother eating her little sister. Sam just shut down, not moving until she saw her father, stomach falling out, coming towards us. I screamed and Sam shot him, she pulled me outta there."

Daryl frowned, taking the story in, "lost my brother too, cut off his own hand and ran off. He was handcuffed to a roof by Rick back in Atlanta."

Jen frowned, "why was he handcuffed?" She couldn't see their leader doing something so horrible, practically killing a man himself.

"Ol' Merle never worked well with people, 'specially different colored people. Went with Glenn, T-Dog, and Andrea to Atlanta on a supply run, he took control and ended up beating T-Dog and punched Rick. They say T-Dog tried to let him go but dropped the keys. We tried to go back but all that was left was his hand and a puddle of blood."

"That's horrible, I'm sorry," Jen looked down, "we came to Georgia to find my family, never did."

Daryl nodded, remembering Sam mentioning that briefly before, "is your girl that upset she sent you?"

Jen laughed, "no, she didn't tell me what happened, when I went to find her she was listening to her iPod and cleaning our weapons. She only does busy work like that when she's upset."

Daryl nodded before turning back to his now cooked squirrel, "ya hungry?"

Jen wrinkled her nose, "naw, I ate with Sam. You have fun with that though."

"Tastes like chicken," he joked halfheartedly, before biting into the rodent, "tell your girl that I'm sorry for being such an –uh- stubborn bastard. Takin' out my anger on her was wrong."

Jen grinned at the man, "be careful, Sam'll grow on you. I really didn't like her when I first met her, but now I love her like a sister, she's good like that."

Daryl nodded before going back to his dinner. He supposed it was true, thinking back he figured the girl patching him up and helping him with Carol started it. He respected the girl, more than Lori and Andrea at least; she didn't blindly follow like the others. The two girls didn't seem to lay down for anybody, taking up jobs they wanted to do, going where they pleased.

He watched her leave, passing Carol as she went, who looked agitated. He was a bit surprised when she told him Lori was missing. She started to walk away, but changed her mind, "don't do this, please. I've already lost my girl."

He didn't want this brought up again. Carol was different too; a sad, frightened woman, and too much like himself.

"Yeah, that wasn't my problem neither." He stormed away, not proud to say he didn't want no more people coming up and begging him to risk his life for people he barely knew and who didn't give a rat's ass about him.

After a little target practice and a few rabbits and squirrels later, he settled back in for the night, happy Carol was not there anymore. He strung up the carcasses by his ears, going into the woods to throw out the innards. When he came back that damned woman was back.

"What're you doin'?"

"Keeping an eye on you," she said which only made him more upset. He didn't need help or sympathy, he was fine on his own.

"Ain't you a peach," he sneered.

"I'm not going to let you pull away. You've earned your place," she stood her ground, for now. It made him a little upset, to have her say he earned a place by looking for her dead daughter.

"If you spent half your time minding your daughter's business instead of sticking your nose in everybody else's she'd still be alive," he snapped, he knew he was getting angrier, but couldn't stop himself. The Dixon temper, what his mamma said one time she was sober.

"Go ahead," that woman's fake calm was the breaking point, like petting a tiger through a fence.

"Go ahead and what," Daryl knew he shouldn't yell, but couldn't help it now, "just go I don't want you here… you're a real piece of work lady. What you're going to make this about my daddy or some crap like that," of course she didn't even know about his father, he never told anybody and wouldn't. "Man you don't know jack. You're afraid, you're afraid 'cause you're all alone, you got no husband, no daughter, you don't know what to do with yourself. You ain't my problem, Sophia wasn't mine. Why didn't you just keep an eye on her!?" He felt his anger fall when the woman flinched, thinking he'd hit her. No, he wasn't his daddy or her piss poor husband, he wouldn't allow himself to harm someone if he could help it.

He had a stare off with her, refusing to look away as they thought of their shitty pasts and what would surely be their screwed up futures. She left, not once looking back, a few beats later. Seemed he struck a chord with her. He stomped to his tent to hopefully fall asleep.

The next morning Daryl awoke from a nightmare, he only remembered occasional flashes, Merle being torn apart, Carol being killed by Sophia, and Sam covered in blood staring at him with those wide olive eyes, but they were cold and empty. The feeling of fear and loss hung with him still, when Shane came to his camp and told him the men were all gathering to go find Rick, Glenn and Hershel. Sam and Jen eventually joined, both eating some sort of apple chips from what the bag said.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, sending a glance to Daryl, who was busy packing up their supplies. When he realized he was the only one who heard her quiet question.

"Gonna look for Rick," he grumbled, "been gone too long."

Sam nodded, "do you need more people? We can come."

"I think we have enough," Daryl knew the girl felt uncomfortable, hell so did he, he gave the girl a tight attempt at a smile, it wasn't the most genuine but she got the point. He was relieved when she smiled back, his mind going to the nightmare and her empty eyes. Like hell he'd let another die. Everyone stopped talking when the sound of a car broke through the chatter. They were back, but Daryl saw they weren't alone. A young looking man sat bound and blindfolded in the back, and he was immediately on alert. Sam was next to him in an instant.

"Is he okay?" her voice somehow got everyone's attention in the wave of panic, Hershel had already left to get ready for surgery, and it was obvious she wanted to help the young man.

"He was hurt really badly, leg was impaled on a fence," Rick told her, Hershel coming out caught her attention.

"Can I help?" the girl looked to the older man, who didn't even have to consider.

"The shed's this way, let's hurry."

Daryl watched Sam hurry, off to help the boy the best she could. The debate over what would happen to the boy started immediately, but Rick announced they wouldn't have the discussion until Sam, Hershel, and Patricia were back from surgery.

It seemed they didn't have to wait long, the three came back, tired and a bit wary as they went into the house. The rest of the group followed after, and Daryl was torn. He could follow and get caught up in the argument that was surely happening or he could stay out of it. His conversations with Carol, Sam, Jen and even Lori came to mind and he knew he had to go in, even if he didn't want to. The look on Carol's face was worth joining. He was a bit surprised when he saw Sam standing resolutely against Shane, who looked more than a little annoyed.

"Sam, no one is saying we're going to kill him, we're going to wait till he wakes up to decide his fate," Rick placated.

The girl visibly tensed when Shane growled and turned to stomp away, but relaxed when Hershel came to her rescue too. Daryl was a bit shocked that the old bible thumper could be so angry, though Shane did kill the man's hope, however misplaced it had been.

Daryl watched as Sam turned and practically stomped past him, giving his shoulder a little squeeze before letting the door clang shut behind her. He took it as a request to follow, so he left too.

The small woman was sitting at one of the picnic tables away from the group's campsite, wringing her hands.

"Ya wanted to talk?" Daryl frowned when he saw her tired face stare up at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. You mostly made me sad, I just didn't want to handle what that meant," Sam gave him a pathetic little smile.

"What's it mean?" he sat down across from the girl. He was getting a bit annoyed at how she tapped her fingers against the wooden table between them.

"I'm not all that sure, so I'm not ready to explore the consequences of trying to figure it out," Sam bit her lip, they were really thick, he noticed again.

"Then why'd ya want to talk?" Daryl finally had enough of her tapping, so he placed his hands on hers and gave a pointed look.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "I wanted to see if I pushed you away, I don't want you of all people mad at me."

"I ain't mad at you," he sighed; he didn't really want anyone close to him, but he didn't like that sad look she gave him.

"I'm so glad," Sam's smile brightened a bit, "I feel like you can't have too many friends in this shitty world. I'd have still watched your back though."

"Don't need ya watchin' my back," Daryl ran a hand over his face, who'd have thought he'd have to beat women off with a stick, all them wanting to help him like he was broken.

Sam sighed, "Fuck, Daryl, why can't you just let open that damned heart of yours? Some of us do care, and we will whether you like it or not."

Daryl had to admit, he found that little spark in those green eyes somehow sexy, she was like one of those librarians in them bad pornos his brother liked so much. He shoved those thoughts back when he saw she was expecting him to fight her.

"Fine, you care as much as ya like, won't do ya no good though," Daryl scoffed, though he liked that he could make her look so happy.

"Well, Mr. Daryl Dixon, thank you for allowing me to care about you," she chuckled a bit at his annoyed expression.

"Yeah, yeah," Daryl grumbled, and he was surprised when she pulled him into a hug. Her little body had a fair amount of muscle to it, and he couldn't help but notice from the V-neck she had a tattoo of cherry blossoms that went from the center of her chest snaking up to her shoulder. He wanted nothing more than to tear that shirt off her pretty little body to see the rest of the tattoo and see if she had any more on the rest of her. Damn, it'd been a while, he thought. He didn't have time to feel ashamed when she pulled back, grinning wildly up at him.

"Daryl," her voice wasn't it's normal high pitched chirps, but a low whisper "I think you should know why I was so upset with you before."

Daryl had to admit he was interested in what she was going to say, "Well, then why?"

"Because," Sam stood on her tip toes, leaning chest to chest with him, "for some reason everything in me is pushing me to you. I think I need you, and you pushing me away hurt."

Daryl knew he was a bit flushed, it had been a while and this sweet little thing was showing a new side of her to him. "Fuck me," he whispered to himself.

"I will if you let me," she had a cocky little smirk on those damned lips. He wanted it; nothing else mattered to his now lust muddled brain. He grabbed her wrist and lead her to his tent, looking back to see an excited gleam to her pretty eyes. As soon as she crossed the threshold, she was attacking his mouth. Those lips expertly parted his and the two fought for dominance, Daryl winning. Getting her revenge she pushed him down onto the ground, straddling him and pinning him the best she could. He couldn't find it in him to put up a fight when soft lips connected to his neck, nipping and sucking at his skin. Daryl could feel her smirk against his skin when he let out a quiet groan.

"Fuck, kiddo, where'd this come from?" this sweet, innocent girl was surprisingly skilled with her mouth.

He was a bit annoyed when she pulled away, "Was there all along, just not many get to… see it."

He was about to say something, but all thoughts left when he felt her remove his belt, mouth back to assaulting him. The girl moved her hands to his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it.

"Leave it," Daryl grumbled, not wanting her or anybody to see his back. Sam looked a bit confused at him, before nodding and kissing him gently once more on the lips before moving to his now exposed chest, moving down and across with her love bites.

He grabbed her ass roughly, guiding her hips to where his erection lay waiting. She smirked as she climbed off him, quickly stripping to her bra and panties. She looked at him expectantly, making him quickly remove his pants and boxers. He was proud when he saw her look at him, impressed. She approached slowly, snaking her arms around him, running her hands down to his own butt. She gave him a little grin as she grinded herself against his dick, making him growl with annoyance. He easily helped her panties slide down to the floor, watching as she stepped out of them. He couldn't wait any longer, so he picked her up and quickly laid her down and entered her before she could even grasp what had happened. She had tensed against him from the shock, but she soon relaxed and bucked up at him, goading him on. It was a quick screw, both having gone without for some time, but it was fulfilling.

The two lay side by side, looking up at the tent's ceiling. Sam had pulled her shirt back on to have some modesty in case they someone walked in while they relaxed, either by the walkers or by the group.

"Hot damn, Daryl," Sam finally broke the silence, grinning as she ran a hand over her face. He looked to her, wondering where this would lead now. All of Daryl's past 'relationships' had ended horribly; some going off with Merle or some other nameless man or leaving with his wallet. Though Sam surprised him, he knew she wouldn't do either of them, but he didn't know if that's what he wanted. It could be nice to have someone to take back to his tent or truck and release all his built up tension, but the implications may not make it worth it.

"Yeah," Daryl agreed, giving his first genuine, happy smile to her. Maybe it could work, he thought when he saw her goofy grin, "never thought when you came of that boarded up house that this'd happen."

Sam laughed, "and I never thought I'd sleep with the guy that aimed a crossbow at my head."

"Sorry 'bout that, can't trust no one these days," Daryl smirked a bit at her amused expression.

"I understand, hell, I had Jen train a gun on you the whole time."

"Course you did," Daryl sighed as he looked up at the tent's ceiling, "damn, this kinda complicates things, don't it?"

Sam groaned as she pushed herself into a sitting position, looking to him, "sleeping with someone usually does, if you make it complicated. If this was just a onetime thing or not is up to you."

Daryl saw a little gleam of hope in those brown-green eyes of hers, he could tell she wanted more than just a screw with him, she wanted what Glenn and the farmer's daughter had. "We'll just have to see what happens then." There, he wasn't proposing to the girl, but he also wasn't just going to throw away the only thing he could possibly get in this fucked up world.

Sam nodded, accepting his response, "sounds like a plan." Daryl was a little amused when she stooped to give him a quick peck, before getting dressed. He admired her toned little legs as she bent to collect her clothes.

"Where ya going, girl?" he raised an eyebrow as he watched her shimmy into her pants.

"I want to go check on that Randall kid," she explained, smoothing out her clothes for the third time and adjusted her glasses, she was a silly little thing.

"Be careful, don't know 'bout him," Daryl warned, smiling at her little playful eye roll.

"I promise I won't get myself killed by the half dead kid," she gave him a little wink before leaving, making the tent feel suddenly much bigger and more empty.

The silence gave him a little time to think about all that'd happened lately. Sophia's death had hit him hard, but Carol, Sam, and Jen didn't want to give up on him. Those women seemed to care, that was a change of pace. His mind quickly drifted back to his and Sam's little horizontal tango. That girl was possibly a blessing in this fucked up place; she patched him up, could cook damn well, and was good in the sack. Her offer to let this be a onetime thing was good of her but maybe the girl would be good to keep around. Him being a man, with manly needs and all, Sam could at least be good on that.

Merle would not let him be if he'd known about his thoughts about Sam. He found, after some thought, that he didn't want to chase her away, and to tolerate some of the others. So, for the second time that week Merle came to him, smirkin' like usual.

"So, my baby brother is gettin' all soft on me? Never thought you'd be one to get pussy whipped," he chuckled darkly as he stood over Daryl.

"Shudup, Merle, ain't ever been whipped and never will be," Daryl looked back down, to his messy sleeping bag.

"O-ho, Darylena, you can't fool ol' Merle, he knows when you're lying, boy."

Daryl shuddered, this was all too real, maybe it was best not to bring his brother out of his head, "I don't give a damn what you think, just leave me alone."

"Aw, baby brother, don't go sayin' things like that, you need me and you know it. Hell, since I've been gone you've had one foot in the fuckin' grave."

"I've been fine without you, hell, I've survived bein' shot and stabbed and all those Walkers. I've got a girl that would fuck me over you any day," Daryl knew this ghost wasn't real, that the real Merle was out there somewhere screwing up someone else's life, but he couldn't stop arguing with it.

"Ah, baby brother, if you really thought all that you wouldn't be arguin' with me," Daryl wanted to wipe the sneer off his brother, "you got lucky every damn time, even with that girl. Bet my left nut she'd be with that Chinaman if he wasn't dippin' his dick in that farmer's girl. Hell Rick too, if he didn't have that wife of his holdin' him back."

"Fuck you, Merle," Daryl's eyes were narrowed as he stood toe to toe with his made up brother, "if she wanted any of them she'd get them. She said she needed _me_, not one of the others."

Merle laughed, "O'course she said that, she wanted in your pants, boy. She's a nice piece of ass, I'll give ya that, but don't expect her to willingly come back to ya."

Daryl wished this Merle was real now so he could beat him. This whole conversation helped him see how much Merle could piss him off and how normal Jen, Carol, and his Sam was; they wouldn't curse him, they were looking out for him (even if he didn't need it). Even though he knew this was probably just the stress getting to him, he found he did feel a bit insecure with the thought of Sam and the other men.

-POV change-

Shane and Rick drove Randall out to the school to be dropped off. Hershel and Sam both agreed he was well enough to survive on his own, if he was lucky at least. Sam still thought he could have been useful. Unfortunately, everyone else disagreed, so she watched the dust clouds rise as the three drove away.

She sighed as she made her way to Glenn and Dale. Glenn seemed to be acting shifty lately, and she wanted to help. Sure, he wasn't the closest to her, that was Jen and now Hershel and Daryl, but she did care about the Asian man.

"Well, howdy-do, boys," she sauntered up with a teasing grin on her face, "do ya need a hand?"

Dale looked to the young man, he had a perpetual grimace since his return and he wondered if the girl could fix it, she seemed decent enough with people and was closer to the boy's age, maybe she could break him out of his mood. So he excused himself, watching as Sam scooted a bit closer to where Glenn had situated himself.

"The run must have been terrifying," Sam got right to the point, she found in this new world that it was best not to beat around the bush.

"Only for me," he seemed to be talking to himself, not even looking at the girl at his side.

"Rick's used to situations like that," Sam gave him a gentle smile as she rested her hand gently on the boy's shoulder, "I know I couldn't have gone through what Rick said you all did."

"But you could have," Glenn shrugged off her hand, "what you did for Sophia and the way you helped Randall and Daryl. No, only me, only I can freeze like that."

Sam sighed, she didn't like going into detail about her time before the group, "Glenn, we all have those moments. You think I just was able to start shooting Walkers when Sophia walked out of that barn? That that was Rick's first time facing off against bad guys?"

Glenn shook his head, "I guess not."

"I know none of us respect you any less for not being able to kill living people, hell I'm not sure I'd be able to. Glenn, you are very valuable to us, you're really smart, good with people, and if it wasn't for you we'd still be living next to a barn full of walkers and Sophia would never have been put to rest."

Glenn smiled, "thanks, Sam. You know, you're a good person."

"Why thank you, and you're a good person too." She pulled him into a hug, before pulling away, hands still resting on his shoulders, "stay strong, we need you."

The two were glad to have new friends, it was nice to have others there for you.

**Yep, hope you liked it :) Reviews = love!**


End file.
